


Crave

by Void_Kitsune



Series: Biology [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Newt (Maze Runner), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Thomas, Claiming Bites, Eating out, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Thomas, Rough Sex, Top Newt, Vince gives them a sex talk in the second chapter, but i don't think it came out like that., it's meant to be crackish, oh well, this is set roughly a month before Death Cure, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: Newt watched with fascination as slick slipped from him. Newt ghosted his fingers along the lips until they were coated in the liquid and, locking eyes with Thomas, brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. Tasting the slick, it was sweet but not unbearably so- almost like sugar had been added to water to sweeten it just a bit.Thomas mewled in mortification- Newt had never done that before and by god was it embarrassing and erotic to see at the same time. Thomas hadn’t ever thought the Alpha would do something like that- did he even taste good? What if he tasted horrible and Newt left-Newt rumbled, eyes darkening; the look successfully halted Thomas’s thought train.





	1. Taste

Newt’s not sure how they- or more appropriately Thomas, always winds up in dangerous situations and the Alpha was getting increasingly close to pulling his hair out.

They’d been attacked by a pack of Cranks and Thomas had been forced to take another path and of cause, because this was Thomas, had three Cranks follow him.

But Newt knew he could count on Thomas to survive- that was fine, he trusted Thomas but what made him worry more than normal was the fact that Thomas was _due_.

In fact, earlier that day, when Thomas had told him that he knew he was due- could feel it and that had been fine because they were getting close to the next campsite the Red Arm had chosen for the next week but then the attack happened and-

Newt paced around the office building that the Red Arm had claimed while they waited for Thomas and counted stock to see if they’d lost anything. Even possibly scavenge anything nearby.

Then suddenly there was chatter outside, a voice that Newt would know anywhere could be heard and he sighed heavily in relief.

Newt moved and stepped out the door to see, just having to put a face to the voice. He sighed again as he spotted the familiar mop of brown hair that stood with Vince and Frypan.

Newt moved forwards and as he got closer he could see the steadily increasing tint to Thomas’s cheeks and now the impending Heat flushed his scent.

Thomas turned, hearing the approaching Alpha and Newt can only guess Thomas only had another two hours minimal before his Heat really kicked in.

“We’ve scouted the area, so we’ll be safe until your Heat’s done, kid.” Vince finished as Newt finally stopped beside the Omega and two Alphas.

“Thanks.” Thomas smiled and the two left the Omega and blond Alpha.

“You’re a bloody reckless idiot.” Newt grumbled and Thomas winced.

“M’sorry.” He murmured and stepped closer, inhaling the Alpha’s scent. Even with his heat a few hours away, the blond still smelt amazing (but when didn’t he to Thomas?) and being in his presences was soothing.

“How about we just set up for your Heat?” Newt asked instead of continuing, knowing this exact moment- or the next day or so wasn’t going to be a good time to talk about the Omega’s recklessness. Thomas nodded, and the pair entered the building.

Frypan had been nice enough to grab the fluffy blanket that the Red Arm had supplied Thomas with for his Heats, calling it a Nest Blanket.

Thomas wonders if he had something similar before his memory wipe. Something to call his during his Heats, something he could roll in and scent and allow a possible Alpha entrance to help with his Heats.

He shook that off and smiled at the dark-skinned Alpha, who returned it and started down the hallway, following Newt, who’d no doubt already scouted out a location he deemed as safe.

The room at the end, some sort of room that looked to have been used for meetings was the room Newt led him to. The room was enclosed, no windows except the ones to look out the building but even they were dusty and hard to see out of, let alone in.

The large table and chairs that would have occupied the room had been pushed to the sides of the room. It left a fair amount of space and Thomas knew he’d be able to work with this.

He glanced to Newt to see the blond already looking at him. Thomas smiled. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Tommy.” He reached over, fingers brushing against his shoulder and over the edge of his scent gland. Thomas subconsciously leaned into the hand and Newt chuckled, which snapped him out of it and Thomas felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment.

So to distract himself, Thomas shrugged off his bag and began to work on constructing a nest, kicking off his shoes and socks with his jacket as he’d no longer need them. He wasn’t going out anytime soon.

Newt watched, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed as the Omega dropped into the fluffy blanket and rolled, freshly covering it with his scent and Newt felt his eyes bleed red.

The Alpha pushed himself off the doorframe and left, going to fetch the food and water for the pair that evening as he doubted neither of them would leave until morning.

When he returned, Newt found Thomas laying on the blanket, arms out and the blond could smell the Heat more intensely now but still not in full swing.

Newt dropped the pieces on the closest table and closed the door, locking it behind him. He crouched before the blanket but didn’t touch it. Omega were unsurprising territorial when it came to their nest and Thomas wasn’t any different, the first time he’d used the blanket two months ago showed that. As cute as it was to watch, it made the Alpha temporary agitated that his potential mate was denying him entrance, but it was just Thomas getting to experience being able to build a nest for the first time, so he was understanding.

It was a little amusement to watch though, the way Thomas’s eyes had flashed golden amber and small sharp teeth poked out from behind his lips as he growled.

Newt rumbled quietly, just loud enough to let Thomas know he was there. The Omega stirred, lids fluttered open and gave back a chirp.

The Alpha kicked off his shoes, socks, and jacket before accepting the invitation to enter the nest. Newt settled beside the Omega, neither saying anything. Thomas shuffled closer, rolling onto his side and New moved his arm to allow Thomas to curl up against his side. The Omega did so, nuzzling into his chest.

*******

Thomas napped, dozing on and off because while his heat hadn’t kicked in- it still agitated him and made him uncomfortable enough to not be able to sleep for long periods of time.

Newt could smell it the second did start, however, and Thomas whimpered curling up around Newt like a koala. Newt rumbled and rolled them over, looking down at the flushed and dazed Thomas, who blinked up at him with already blown pupils.

Newt didn’t do anything for a moment, just basking in the intoxicating smell and needy look that cemented its place on Thomas’s face.

The brunet reached up with shaky fingers that curled around Newt’s jaw and pulled him down. The kiss was soft and lingering as Newt allowed Thomas to bury his nose into his neck, gulping down his scent.

They weren’t in any rush and Newt allowed Thomas to gently nip at his throat with his tiny fangs as he pressed down. Thomas moaned, abandoning his neck to drop back down, back arching.

Newt took over the action of neck kissing and sucked on Thomas’s scent gland, listening as he mewled and tugged on his shirt and babbled nonsense.

Newt bit down on Thomas’s shoulder and the boy shuddered with an airy moan. Newt removed himself to gaze upon his artwork that littered the panting Omega’s skin; the marks were already turning red and would burse, leaving hickeys in their places.

Newt smiled, good- he wanted everyone to see that only he was allowed to assist Tommy like this, that the Omega had chosen _him_ to help.

It wasn’t an unfamiliar thought- his second gender often whispering to him about claiming the Omega below him every chance he gets but _no_ , they weren’t ready for that, it wasn’t the right time or place.

Newt started on removing the fabric that separated him from Tommy, chucking them over his shoulder without a care.

Thomas’s breath hitched as his first proper cramp hit him and his back arched, face scrunching up in pain, but Newt watched with fascination as slick slipped from his cunt. Newt ghosted his fingers along the lips until they were coated in the liquid and, locking eyes with Thomas, brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. Tasting the slick, it was sweet but not unbearably so- almost like sugar had been added to water to sweeten it just a bit.

Thomas mewled in mortification- Newt had never done _that_ before and by god was it embarrassing and erotic to see at the same time. Thomas hadn’t ever thought the Alpha would do something like that- did he even taste good? What if he tasted horrible and Newt left-

Newt rumbled, eyes darkening; the look successfully halted Thomas’s thought train.

Newt’s hands landed on Thomas’s hip and lifted his buttocks up, throwing his legs over his shoulder and-

Thomas nearly shouted, eyes rolling back, hips bucking as Newt ran his tongue along his lips. He did it again but his grip on Thomas’s hips reframed the Omega from bucking again.

“N-Newt!” he mewled.

Newt curled his tongue gently up and along his aching clit. It felt like heaven, and Tommy’s hands were instantly clenching into the blanket to act as an anchor.

Thomas’s head was tossed back at the sensation of Newt’s tongue circling around his most sensitive of areas. He was purring before he even knew it, heels digging into Alpha’s back.

Newt, on the other hand, wasn’t handling it too well. His self-control was coming undone, eyes half-lidded as he tried to focus on Thomas’s blissed out expression. But he kept looking back down to his work, mouth opening in sloppy kisses along the Omega’s cunt.

There was always something delectably sweet about an Omega in heat, and Alphas couldn’t get enough of it. Newt wasn’t any different; he curled and twisted his tongue, greedily having to swallow down his own saliva in order to keep from drooling too much- every mouthful was like an explosion of sweetness

It was that varying sensation that kept Newt delving for more; anything to see Tommy’s blissed-out expression was worth it.

Newt found it getting a tad bit hard to breathe with that delectably sweet odour so close to his nose, head filling with warm rushes every time he attempted to reign himself in. It was getting harder and harder to deny his urges at this point-

And Thomas was attempting to grind up against his tongue, whining in disappointment at the feeling of Newt sliding his tongue back. He opened his eyes in confusion, before nearly rolling the bambi orbs back when lips wrapped around his swollen clit and sucked.

“Oh, oh- Newt-” he choked, Newt perked up in interest, before nearly growling as Thomas was desperately rolling his hips against his tongue. He was squirming out of Newt’s firm grip, legs shaking before Newt groaned when a rush of fluids coated his mouth and his nose. Tommy was cumming around him, the pheromones flooding Newt’s nose in an instant.

The Omega was twitching from the force of his release, looking blissed out. His hips were returned to the floor as he blinked dazed eyes open and looked up, locking eyes with Newt. Newt’s red eyes were on full show, instinctively and obediently Thomas’s bled golden amber, but Newt’s eyes were wide with a wild look as a combination of slick and drool fell from his mouth, which he quickly fixed and swallowed.

Thomas reached up, fingers curling around Newt’s jaw and tugged him down. The Alpha came easily, and their lips smashed together, the kiss messy and needy with teeth and Newt was allowed entrance as he ground against Thomas; his tongue exploring every tiny bit available to him.

He pulled back sharply, and Thomas found himself on his front, being guiding onto his hands and knees.

Thomas nuzzled into his pillow as he heard Newt removing his shirt and lower half, then hands landed on his hips and Thomas chirped a bit at the sudden feeling of his lips being spread by something much, much thicker than Newt’s tongue.

Newt’s first thrust resulted in him passing harmlessly between the lips of his cunt.

Thomas was a bit glad for that, given that he could feel Newt’s cock suitably slicked up from the first pass by the time he managed to carefully guide himself to Thomas’s entrance. He had gained enough sense to test for resistance, before Thomas was nearly purring at the feeling of a thick head filling him full.

He clenched down tight around the feeling, shifting his hips ever so before Newt was suddenly leaning over him and pushing just a bit more of his cock inside of the Omega. Thomas had to cover his mouth to stifle the pleased sound in the back of his throat, before nearly chirping as Newt’s mouth came down to rest on the back of his neck.

The Omega enjoyed the soft kisses along his throat, trailing up to his jawline where the Alpha’s low rumble spoke volume when he couldn’t. It was a quiet request to continue, making sure his Omega was okay as he lazily swiped his tongue along Tommy’s cheek.

Thomas responded by giving the Alpha a nuzzle, a purr rising once more.

Thomas’s arms nearly gave out as Newt’s first unexpected thrust was powerful and buried himself the entire way inside. He let his arms give out as his mouth lolled open as Newt’s thrusts rocked him to his very core, drool wetting the pillow that Thomas screamed out loudly into. His moans were reaching a fevered pitch as Newt’s thrusts had his chest hitting the pillow.

_Oh god, oh god, oh godgodgod._

He mewled, shoving back and writhing beneath the Alpha’s sharp and unrelenting thrusts.

Babble left Thomas mouth and suddenly a hand grasped his hair, shoving his head down into the pillow, he mewled, writhed beneath the unrelenting force of the Alpha.

Newt could hardly think of anything else besides how perfect it felt; his second gender seizing full control his mind, filling it with thoughts about how perfect Tommy’s body was in his grip. How perfect he smelled and how perfect of a mate Tommy would be.

His eyes were landing onto the side of Thomas’s neck, at the source of that wonderful scent. He swore it was bloody calling to him. Tommy and he had previously had a conversation of Newt claiming him, happened they? That was consent enough. It only became more apparent to Newt when Thomas was turning his head to the side, leaving his throat completely exposed as he buried his nails into the blanket.

Newt felt his knot begin to swell by the time he leaned over Thomas’s back, pressing the Omega into the floor as he slid further and further into that tight heat. Thomas was crying out when his knot finally popped inside.

The Omega was sobbing in pleasure by the time that Newt buried his teeth into his neck, Thomas falling completely limp to avoid injury during the claiming. His eyes were hazy and tear-filled, drool falling from his lips and saturating the pillow while Newt kept his teeth buried deep into _his_ Tommy’s neck.

It was several minutes later, when Newt’s mind scrambled to collect himself, that he realised what had taken place and rested his forehead against Thomas’s back.

“Bloody hell.” He groaned and shifted, getting a whine as his knot tugged on Thomas’s rim. Newt rumbled back, apologizing but it seemed Thomas was still far too out of it, even after almost seven minutes.

Newt rubbed soothing circled on Tommy’s hips as his knot began to deflate and sighed when he drew out. He watched as Thomas, almost comically, slid down and lay flat on his front, his fingers kneading the pillow that was covered in his saliva.

Thomas squirmed and rolled over which allowed Newt the sight of his claim dripping from his Omega’s lips.

Satisfaction and possessiveness gripped Newt like a clamp and he lowered himself to place a kiss to Thomas’s mouth. The Omega sighed into the kiss and his arms reached up, wrapping around Newt’s neck.

Newt pulled back just enough for their noses to brush and he watched as Thomas’s eyes fluttered open, he could feel the connection as it began to form between them and-

Newt can’t bring himself to regret what he’d done. Not a single bit because the feeling between them? It felt amazing, indescribably so.

Newt’s eyes bled red, Thomas obediently flashed golden amber.

“Good boy.” Newt quietly rumbled and nuzzled into his Omega’s neck, who sighed and preened at the words.

Newt could feel it over the bond and hummed, nose brushing against his claiming bite.


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince gives them a sex talk
> 
> \----  
> or: Some exposition on my take on A/B/O.

“It wasn’t intentional.” Newt winced under Vince’s gaze.

The man sighed but his lips quirked upwards in amusement. “It can happen- its why I warned you two about coupling up for your Heats, Thomas. Alphas that are compatible with an Omega are more likely to let their second gender take over when it overwhelms them.”

Newt hummed sheepishly, his thumbs drawing circles on the Omega’s hips who stood wrapped up in the Alpha’s arms. The Omega sighed quietly at the actions, slumping back against the blond Alpha’s chest.

“That’s why I wanted to warn you about the fact that now you’ve mated- Thomas _is_ fertile, Newt.” Vince continued. Both boys flushed in embarrassment. It got a laugh from the older Alpha; his hands found his hips as he continued. “Before mating, an Omega is infertile, as you know. Since male Omegas have don’t have the same sexual organs as female Omegas do, I wanted to warn you about it, if you accidentally open Thomas’s seed cavity while having sex- I’d advise you to stop. Period. Until at least it’s closed up again which can take a day at least.”

Newt blinked, brow scrunching up. “Okay? I only know a little about male Omega anatomy, what’s the differences?”

“I basically have a secondary- uh, entrance which normally stays closed unless… well, opened during sex.” Thomas explained, cheeks tinting red.

Alpha hummed, chin resting on Thomas’s shoulder as he processed the information. “Okay, so how do we know if we accidentally do so?”

“Thomas will feel it.” Vince supplied, eyes moving to the Omega. “It’s just a subconscious thing your body tells you- you’ll probably feel a difference in the way the sex feels.”

His eyes found Newt. “You’ll also get a rough feeling too; the second entrance allows you… perhaps _deep_ is a more appropriate term? Either way, if one doesn’t notice, the other will. It’s unlikely neither of you won't notice.”

“Okay, uh, thanks?” Thomas nodded, smiling awkwardly.

Newt smirked, “Yeah, thanks for the sex talk, Vince.”

The older Alpha laughed as he walked away, leaving the two teens.

“Oh my god.” Thomas murmured in embarrassment. Newt snickered, arms tightening around his Tommy’s waist.


End file.
